


And You Call Yourself A Detective?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Dick finding out that Jay had a crush on him when he was younger, and Jason kind of thought that he already knew that.





	And You Call Yourself A Detective?

“God, they're worse than I was when I was thirteen,” Jason muttered as he and Dick walked out of the diner they'd bumped into Tim and Kon at. Apparently bats thought alike on date locations. “You're sure they're both adults? They act like teenagers with crushes.” 

“They're in a permanent honeymoon stage. I think it's cute.” Dick turned to face Jason even as he continued walking to arch an eyebrow at him. “Are you saying that you had a dopey crush when you were thirteen?”

“Are you saying you didn't know about it?” Jason arched an eyebrow right back. “And you call yourself a detective.”

Dick’s eyes practically lit up, not even bothered by the insults to his investigative skills, “Who was it?”

Jason shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “It was years ago; who cares?”

“I do,” Dick said matter-of-factly.

“Why? Jealous?” Jason asked, throwing an arm around Dick’s shoulders and smirking at him.

“Maybe,” Dick mused, leaning into the embrace, “or maybe I'm just trying to make up for some missed out teasing,” he said, grinning at Jason.

“Oh, well then you definitely don't need to know. I get enough teasing from you as is.”

“C’mon Little Wing,” Dick put on his playful smile as he wrapped an arm around Jason’s waist, “Who did you have the hots for as a kid? I promise I won’t judge.”

“What a fucking liar,” Jason disagreed with a laugh. “Admits he wants to make fun of me and then promises not to judge.”

“Teasing and judging are very different things. I tease to show I care.”

“Sure you do. Nah, I think I'll just keep that to myself.”

“Jayyyy,” Dick was starting to sound whiney, pouting up at him.

“What? You've gone this long not knowing.” Jason moved his hand from Dick’s shoulder to cover his eyes so he couldn't give him the kicked puppy look.

Dick lifted his hand slightly to lightly pinch Jason’s side. “I missed an important detail in your childhood.”

Jason swatted his hand away and moved a few steps away from him. “Yeah, apparently. Sucks for you. I think Bruce missed it too, if that makes you feel any better.”

It wasn’t until then that Dick realized that they’d stopped walking at some point during the conversation and were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Luckily no one else seemed to be interested in braving the cold weather of December in Gotham, so they weren’t being the assholes blocking the walkway while people were actually trying to use it. “It does, but now I definitely need to know.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Lets see. I wasn't very social at school. Not many kids got brought home to hang out. So who would be around for Bruce to miss? Or you for that matter? How many people did you see me interact with again?” He put an arm around Dick again, but didn't make eye contact. “It was you, dumbass.”

Dick gaped at Jason dumbfoundedly for a moment before he managed to get his bearings, and when he did, a wide cocky grin stretched over his face. “Jason. Peter. Todd. Have you been in love with me since puberty?”

“God no,” Jason muttered. He cast a glance at Dick’s face and his might have gained a slightly pink tint to his own. “I had a stupid crush on you. That I got over pretty successfully for several years.”

“Until I roped you back,” Dick punctuated his sentence by wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck and reeled him in for a quick peck on the lips. “Adorable.”

Jason wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Absolutely not. Don't call me that.”

“Adorable then, adorable now,” Dick continued with a wide smile as though Jason hadn’t said anything.

“In my defense, pretty much everyone had crushes on you at the time. So there's really nothing special about it.”

Dick adopted a scandalized expression at the idea that Jason’s crush wasn’t special. “Of course there is! The dorky kid I mentored who didn’t seem to like anyone other than Alfred had a crush on me. It’s like the greatest honor.”

Jason made an affronted face, eyes going wide and jaw dropping slightly. “Excuse you? Dorky? Do you remember what  _ you _ were like when I was thirteen?”

“Adorkable,” Dick reiterated.

“That's not a word,” Jason informed him flatly.

“It is now.” Dick was practically floating as he unwound his arms from around Jason to grab his hand and tangled their fingers together. “C’mon Little Wing, let’s get home and you can show me just how big your crush was.”

Jason made a show of letting out a put upon sigh, but let Dick lead him. “Right, because I'm the dork. Not you, who says shit like that.”

“Yup,” Dick chuckled as he pulled Jason along.

“You're such a fucking loser,” Jason answered, a fond smile making its way onto his face even as he said the words.


End file.
